1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a process and product produced by the process of making monolithic ceramic bodies such as honeycomb structures and catalyst supports having a plurality of open channels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, monolithic ceramic honeycomb and catalyst support bodies have been produced in various ways. One known method is to extrude the material to its desired final shape in one step, then dry and fire the body.
Another process assembles a plurality of ceramic coated rods or tubes of burnable or removable material together and sinter them into a single unit.
Still another process assembles and sinters together relatively thin corrugated and flat sheets of ceramic material.
These prior art extrusion processes require very complex and expensive extrusion or pressing dies and require extreme care in handling before drying and firing thereof.
On the other hand the other processes are more time consuming and less economical because they require more careful handling of and precise assembly of very thin fragile preformed sheets of elongated tubular elements.
Also, the channeled products produced by the prior art processes are on a practical commercial scale limited to about 200 cells or channels per square inch of cross sectional area.
The process disclosed hereinbelow can produce a more coherent and less fragile product with at least one but preferably a greater number of cells or channels per cross sectional area.